


vision of love

by luckycharmz



Series: love, light and london [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Spanish Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder but what if the beholder can’t see?





	vision of love

With Alec being away for college in London for most the year and his job, he doesn’t always get to spend time with his sister. That’s how they find themselves at their favourite coffee shop around the corner of her apartment. Having uninterrupted conversation about school, work, boys, girls and everything in between.

* * *

“So tell me, hows Clary, hm?” Alec asks, his lip tugging upwards in the process.

“Good. Great actually. I uh- I want to introduce her to mom?” Her voice is hesitant as she sputters through her words. She loves her brother more than anything so to have his approval, _that_ would be the cherry on top. Alec can feel her nervous energy as he brings both his hands and lays them on the table, palm up and Izzy lays hers overtop.

“Mama’s gonna love her, hermana.” Comes his simple response, he doesn’t need to say _that’s a good idea_ or _are you sure?_ , he’s only telling Isabelle what she already knows.

They continue their easy going conversation until the bell dings and a heap of chatter enters with loud footsteps. It’s noisy throughout until it finally settles near them. He pays it no mind as his attention focuses back on his little sister. On the time they have together.

* * *

Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina enter the shop. Both teasing Magnus on how he was rejected last night at his own party. They take their usual seats along the window and continue in their mindless chatter, continuing to poke at Magnus. From the corner of his eye he can feel eyes on him but pays it no mind.

An hour passes by easily and then Alec hears steady footsteps coming towards him. He wonders who it could be since Isabelle just left for the lady’s room.

“You’ve been staring at me for the past hour, you’re not as smooth as you think, _pretty boy_.” Says the voice from earlier, swiftly taking a seat where Isabelle was earlier.

Alec doesn’t answer, just drops his head and shakes it with a shy smile. “I uh..” he stutters but Magnus is quick to intervene.

“Don’t play innocent now.” Magnus quips, furrowing his brows. “I’m Magnus but _you_ can call me beautiful.” He adds, voice sweet like caramel and finally Alec shifts his head back upwards.

He opens his mouth to say his name but then stops- wow does this man sound beautiful, he thinks. “I’m sure you are but-“

“ _What?_ You don’t think so all of a sudden?” Magnus frowns, tilting his head curiously. He takes one of Alec’s hands that is wrapped around his mug, in both his own hands and it’s like sparks fly when they touch.

“I’m actually blind.” He says, ready to feel the warmth around his hands leave but it only tightens.

“Oh my god.” Magnus deadpans, having read the signs completely wrong. Magnus gazes at him for a while, awestruck at the beauty that is this man.

In that short moment, Alec feels his heart dropping, yet another guy turning away from him because of it. He’s ready to pull his hand away when Magnus speaks again.

“Im such an ass, I--forgive me.” He sputters through his words.

“It’s alright.” Alec supplies, dropping his head as a chuckle comes from deep within. _Did I just make someone stutter? He thinks._ “Your voice is beautiful though- _soothing, really._ ” Alec compliments instead, shifting his gaze back towards him.

“Magnus?!” Isabelle calls out, her heels clicking all too quickly as she makes her way back to the table.

“My dearest Isabelle, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He wonders, his hands sliding out of Alec’s as he stands to pull her into a tight embrace.

In the seconds those soft hands leave his, he finds himself chasing after them. A pout now taking over the smile that once was.

“It’s the other way around, actually. _This_ is my brother.” She saturates, a hand around his waist as the other pokes at him. Her voice hints that she talks about him to Magnus and Alec can’t help but think curiously.

“Oh. _Alexander_.” He says as if he’s putting two and two together. The way he drawls out his name so gently sends a shiver through Alec’s spine like never before.

He hears the sound of Isabelle’s heels clicking but further and further until they’ve stopped.

“ _Hermanita_?” He calls out, his tone flushed with worry as well his face as his brows furrow.

“Your voice is quite beautiful too.” Comes the response instead. Leaving him confused for a moment before his features sooth over. “As for _hermanita_ , sentado con mis amigos.” Magnus returns in Spanish and Alec can feel his own heart growing immediately.

“Sabes Español.” He breathes, it comes out as a statement rather a question and for once he’s glad his sister walked away.

“Si, cariño.” Magnus murmurs, seeing the faint blush that is growing on Alecs face. “She’s told me about you as I’m sure she’s spoken about me. She’s wanted to set us up but you always turned me down without a word.” He adds, though his voice lacks any hurt or disappointment.

After a short moment and the feel of Magnus’ hand now holding onto both of his, he speaks. “I’ve learned to live with this since I was 6. But I don’t expect anyone else to _have_ to live with it too. People walk away from me sooner or later- _usually_ sooner.” Alec explains, looking at the general direction of Magnus and when he gets a gentle squeeze of the hand in return, he continues. “Isabelle has set me up before and they haven’t gone so well. I know it disappoints her just as much. I wouldn’t want that again for her. Plus, I don’t live here and long distance and-“

Though it breaks his heart to hear that, he still warms at the thought of him protecting his sister, he can’t help but speak up. ”London. I know.” Cutting him off suddenly. “I study there as well.” He says with a sweet chuckle as if he’s been waiting to tell him so.

“Oh.”

“You being blind is _no_ reason for me to walk away. I don’t think I’d want to for any reason, really.” Magnus supplies since there isn’t much else coming from Alec.

”I thought you would've left after making an ass of yourself.” Alec snorts and the smile that follows is one Magnus wishes to instil in his mind forever.

“Maybe it’s time for you to stop making excuses for things you deserve and want, Alexander.” He simply says, one hand moving up to thumb at Alec’s cheek.

”Maybe you’re right.”

“Te recogeré mañana en la noche, hermoso.” He whispers with his sultry voice, kissing his hand like a prince and then he’s gone.

It’s in this moment Alec wishes he could see more than anything.

See the face of the first man that has _willingly_ stayed after finding out he’s blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!  
> Hermana- Sister  
> Hermanita- Baby sister/ Little sister  
> Sentado con mis amigos- Sitting with my friend.  
> Sabes Español- You know Spanish  
> Si, cariño- Yes, darling  
> Te recogeré mañana en la noche, hermoso- I’ll pick you up tomorrow night, beautiful 
> 
> I left out the main tag -blind Alec- just because I wanted it to be a twist to the readers as well. 
> 
> Comment your pretty thoughts or ideas. Hope you enjoyed, loves!


End file.
